100 Chustin Drabbles
by torchwoodfever.it's contagious
Summary: My first Chustin fic, Prompts are appreciated and as usual, I own nothing, glee and CP Coulter own it. I just own some of the plots. T just in case, but it might change throughout the story. Charlie/Justin
1. Lord of the flies

Charlie Amos was in denial. Everyone could see it, but the one person who couldn't was the one person that he was in denial about, and that person was Justin Bancroft. Charlie wasn't just in denial, but when someone told him that he was in denial, he would deny it, so really he was in denial about being in denial. "Wow, my mind is messed up..."

"What did you say, Chaz?" Shoot, he forgot that he was studying with Justin, his best friend since starting at Dalton, for their upcoming english mid-term on 'Lord of the Flies.' English, no doubt, was Charlie's least favourite subject, but he found that the accent was, by far, the sexyist thing he had ever heard. _what? where did that come from Chaz, you don't like him like that! Do you?_ "Chaz... are you alright, you look abit... troubled. To say the least."

_There he goes again! Does he not understand that _"I can't think straight when he talks in that ridiculously sexy accent of his?"

"Umm... Chaz, I know I'm British, but i wouldn't say that my accent was 'ridiculously sexy'. However, i am willing to shut up and leave, if you would get more work done then..." Justin teased his best friend, hoping that he managed to keep the blush off his face and out of his voice.

"Shoot! Did i just-... Oh, look at the time, I must dash" And with that, Charlie was out of the room before Justin could realise that the american had picked up some of his british sayings in the years that they've known each other.

Charlie managed to avoid Justin for most of the rest of the week, but since it was already friday, that wasn't really hard. Charlie thought one morning that windsor was too quiet when he woke up, and went down to the common room, only to find Justin, asleep, outside his door. Not wanting the boy he loved to get hurt, charlie gently shook him awake. "J... Justin... JUSTIN BANCROFT, YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUESTED BACK ON EARTH!"

"Wha-" Justin awoke with a start, looking up to realise that his face was dangerously close to Charlie's and it would only take a slight movement on his part for him to be kissing the boy, so that is what he did, after Charlie gave him a hand up and let him into the prefects room and shut the door, the only thing Charlie remembered was that Justin pushed him up against the door and was kissing him as if his life depended on it, and that he was kissing him back, matching his passion equally.

They only broke apart when they both needed air.

"Wow, so Switzerland, when did you realise you weren't gay?"


	2. Judgement day

Justin was petrified, to say the least. It was the day before he, and Charlie went to England to tell Justin's that they were together. After that, and since Justin believed that they would react badly, they were going to fly back to America and tell Charlie's mum, who was always alright with Charlie being gay, whereas Justin's parents didn't even know he was. Laura knew, and had decided that she was going to be there as well to support her brother, and she liked charlie, because he kept her and Dwight's relationship a secret from Justin.

There was no-one in hanover and almost all the windsors were gone, so they decided to sleep in windsor and Laura arrived that night, all packed and ready to go. Charlie had accidently let it slip that Dwight and Laura were together, but Justin was cool with it, so no harm done. The two were now snuggled up on the sofa opposite Charlie and Justin watching some film or other that Dwight recommended.

Charlie could see that Justin was nervous. "Right, we're going to bed." he couldn't help but notice the blush that rose up Justin's face."And I recommend that you two do soon aswell, it's an early start tomorrow." This caused the two younger Windsors (Laura spent enough time there that she practically was a windsor) to blush profusely.

Charlie led Justin upstairs to his room, and shut the door behind them. "What's up, switzerland?" He asked with a chuckle.

Justin sighed, knowing that it was useless to try to hide anything from Charlie. The boy was just too observant. "I dunno, Chaz. Is it normal for me to be this worried about coming out out to my parents. I'm petrified, Chaz. I don't want them to hate me... but I know they will."

Charlie just stood there, looking at his boyfriend sat on his bed, and went to sit next to him and give him a hug. "It'll be ok, J... I'll be there for you, and Laura. you won't be alone."

Justin was on the verge of tears, and leaned into Charlie, needing to know that he meant it, and that he really was on his side.

"Come on, we should get some sleep." Charlie said, getting up and walking over to his dresser, where he had kept 2 pairs of pyjamas for him and Justin for tonight, and , throwing a pair at Justin, walked into the bathroom and came out 2 minutes later in a pair of sweats and a white cotton t-shirt that was slightly smaller than Charlie. When he came out, Justin was lying down on Charlie's bed and moved closer to the wall to give Charlie a little more room on the bed, so he could sleep next to Justin, as was the usual occurrence.

They landed in Heathrow airport late the next day, and had a hotel room booked so they could get a taxi to Justin's house the next day. When the three of them got to the hotel rooms, they were all so tired that they just fell asleep. The next day, Justin called for a taxi and the three of them set off for Justin and Laura's house. When they arrived, they were met by Justin's mum. As his dad was still at work, Justin wanted to wait and tell them both together, even though Laura kept trying to tell their mum first, and then have her on side when it came to telling their father.

An hour later, they were all sat in the living room waiting for their father to arrive. At the moment that Justin was thinking of backing out, his father walked into the room with a smile on his face and a skip in his step, clearly happy to see his son.

"Dad, Mum, sorry I haven't been very clear, but there is something I need to tell you both. And i'm not entirely sure how you'll react. I know that you want me to meet a nice girl and marry her-"

"And you still will, son. Justin, my boy, I know that you haven't had much luck, and it probably wasn't the best idea to send you to an all boys school to meet a nice girl, but you still have plenty of time." His dad was always interrupting him when he was trying to say something really important.

"Harry, please. Let Justin speak." His mum would always back him up in these situations. It had become almost second nature to him, although he almost chuckled at the bewildered look on Charlie's face when he saw the proceedings.

"Thanks mum. Well, I know you want me to meet someone, but... well..." Laura was currently giving him a reassuring smile, and he took Charlie's hand, and action that wasn't missed by his father."I've found someone."

"Oh, Justin that's wonderful. what's their name? Are they from Dobry?" His mother was too busy firing questions at him to notice that his father was getting angry.

"Well, their name's Charlie, and no, they don't go to Dobry. He goes to Dalton, with me."

"HE!" That's it. We're done for. His father had gone red in the face and had stood up, advancing towards Justin with the intention of, for lack of better words, 'beat the gay out of him'.

Charlie had no intention of letting this happen and, before Harry's fist made contact with Justin's face, Charlie jumped in the way and took the full force of the blow. He stumbled backwards slightly, but stayed between Justin and his dad.

"NO!" Harry stopped just after punching Charlie for a second time, and Justin thought it might have been him, only he couldn't make a sound. Harry and Evelyn turned towards Laura, shocked. She had screamed to stop her father hurting Charlie any more. Charlie turned to Justin to check if he was alright. He seemed to be, if just a little shocked.

"Charlie, go with Justin. Go to your house. I knew this was going to happen, i just didn't want to believe it anymore." Laura was giving orders like a true windsor, and Charlie had to admire that. He led Justin up to his room and then called for a taxi. He knew Laura was right. They had booked a plane for the both of them to california, and Charlie's mum was going to pick them up when they arrived.

They grabbed their bags (well, Charlie grabbed his and Justin's.) and headed out the door. they got in the taxi and Justin seemed to finally come out of his shock.


End file.
